


a sharp necklace

by orphan_account



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Biting, Choking, Cunnilingus, Dom/sub, F/F, Neck Kissing, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, Vaginal Fingering, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:28:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26948998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: "How about this? You like this, my little slut?"And Petra finds that she does.-In which Dorothea and Petra discover their shared fondness for choking. Also in which Dorothea is a vampire for no apparent reason, but it's sexy so it's fine.
Relationships: Dorothea Arnault/Petra Macneary
Kudos: 28





	a sharp necklace

"Shall I turn you?" Dorothea's breath is hot against Petra's neck, her voice low and husk - threatening. She presses her fangs flat against her skin as Petra's head falls back, and in that moment - squirming atop Dorothea's fingers and her insides aflame - she wants nothing more than to say _yes._ But Dorothea doesn't mean it, and her teeth slip away from Petra's neck just as quickly as they were there, leaving that open spot tingling. Her skin pulses and cries out against the absence - Dorothea has already moved on. She draws her fingers out of her pussy, and Petra immediately arches her back for more, a murmured " _please_ ," escaping her lips. 

And then a gasp - pleasure, pain, and shock all swirling together as Dorothea bites at Petra's nipple. Her pelvis thuds back onto the wooden table top. The pleasure in her breasts is almost enough to leave her pussy forgotten - _almost_. Nothing could stop the pulsing of her clit, not even the way Dorothea intently rolls the weight of her boobs under her hands now. She bites at her nipple once more, the pain slight. It's nothing more than a brushing of teeth against supple skin, really, and still Petra's breath hitches.

" _Fuck_ ," Petra sighs. She doesn't dare to touch her pussy, though she finds her fingertips moving lightly against her neck. Dorothea is kneading her breasts almost desperately, as if she can never get enough of her in her hands - but she glances up then. 

"You like hands on your neck?" Dorothea grins.

" _Mmm_ ," Petra barely nods. She casts her eyes down at her, her mouth agape and her eyebrows tight. Her cheeks delightfully flushed.

Dorothea's eyes move back to Petra's chest, and she takes her hands off her boobs with a chuckle. "Re-ally?"

Petra only closes her eyes and lays back on the table, her body warm with Dorothea's teasing and wherever it's leading. Dorothea plants a kiss between Petra's boobs. She closes her mouth around one, and her voice is muffled as she muses, "you're so cute." 

She looks up at Petra deliberately, through thick lashes. She brushes her finger tips down her neck. "You like that?"

Petra moans softly in response. 

"Yeah?" Dorothea's voice is sweet. She draws circles. And then - an open hand _thrusts_ against Petra's throat.

Petra sputters around Dorothea's hand, her eyes snapping open. 

" _How about this? You like this, my little slut?"_

And Petra finds that she does. 

"Yes," Petra gasps out. "Yes, Dorothea, fuck me like that."

Dorothea smiles at the form writhing beneath her. "Maybe you should call me Mistress - " she dives back into Petra's breasts, tightening her hand around her neck as she coaxes a broken moan out of her. 

"Would that be okay, my Petra? We'll use our safe word?"

"Yes," Petra grinds out,"... Mistress."

Dorothea just loves making Petra speak with her hand around her neck like that. It'll be even better hearing her pant, groan - 

"You're such a good girl," she says, making sure to flash her sharp fangs at Petra. 

She drags her nails down one side of her body and her fangs down the other - and she feels Petra's soft sigh in her throat. 

Dorothea kisses the inside of Petra's thighs, savouring the lushness of it. She studies her gleaming pussy for a moment in delight - "you're so fucking _wet_ , my love" - and then she parts the slick folds with one hand. She firmly slips three fingers in right away, her hole is so wet - and already, Petra is choking out a moan. 

A shiver goes up Dorothea's own spine as she starts thrusting, moving her face back up to Petra's. She can't help but press a warm kiss to her forehead at the sight of her eyes squeezed shut, the sound of her voice barely slipping out of her in silent and breathy moans. And with that, Dorothea picks up the pace, her fingers pulsing within Petra as quickly as possible. 

" _Ahh-h-ah,"_ Petra groans deeply, her face scrunching up. She presses her lips together, whimpering against them, and peels her eyes open only to be met with Dorothea's smug expression. 

Dorothea sees the glaze in Petra's eyes - and she sees _need_. She cuts her hand deeper into Petra's throat, watching her lips part, and brushes a fingernail over her clit.

Petra _chokes._ Tears spring to her eyes. 

"How do you feel?" Dorothea smirks, though she loosens her grip.

"Don't... stop," Petra gasps. 

"Oh yeah?" Dorothea puts the pressure back on her neck, circles her thumb around her clit. 

Petra has no control over the long, gargled moan that comes out of her. 

"Hmm?" Comes Dorothea's voice, and Petra closes her eyelids against stinging tears, feeling the heat in her cheeks. 

_"Ye-e-a. Yes. My - love."_ She manages. 

"Pardon?"

Petra's hips buck. She feels the muscles of her torso flex with every breath - her breaths come quickly, though they're heavy and laboured. 

" _Ah. A. Ah-ah …_ " she would be letting out a shout right now if she could, but instead she chokes, gasping for air. 

"Mis. Tress." She manages to correct herself. " - _fu-uck."_

Petra's thighs begin to twitch. Dorothea's fingers are thrusting within her recklessly, so _fast_ and rough. She presses her thumb to Petra's clit, rubbing it just slightly and eliciting a drawling, closed-lipped moan from the woman. The noise mingles with the sound of her wet pussy slapping throughout the air. 

" _Mmmm…._ " 

Petra feels the build up of every muscle in her body tensing and radiating. She thrusts her hips, feeling her boobs bounce as she grinds quickly against Dorothea's fingers. Dorothea grins down at her tight knit face. It's so red, and the tears have started leaking from her squeezed-shut eyes. She doesn't want Petra to come yet, but she wants an almost release - and she wants to _hear_ it. 

She lets go of Petra's neck, curving her fingers within her _ever_ so briefly. 

" _Aaahhh,_ oh, _fu-uck,"_ Petra hears herself cry. She breathes deeply, her chest heaving as she gulps down air and opens her eyes. 

Dorothea replaces her hand with soft lips for a moment - her jaw, her collar bone, the spot on her neck she's visited before - she plans on leaving a mark. 

" _Ohhh,_ " Petra sighs, continuing to grind her hips against Dorothea's hand.

Dorothea draws her fingers out, getting three quick gasps out of Petra as she slaps her pussy. Dorothea smiles down at Petra's tear stained face, her eyes glassy and her pussy stinging as she watches Dorothea quickly suck her juices off her fingers.

" _Mmm_ ," Dorothea murmurs, wasting no time in putting her three fingers back in Petra's pussy. "You're close."

" _Ah -_ yes, Mistress."

Dorothea slips a fourth finger in easily, Petra's breath hitching as she continues on inconsistently. 

" _Oh -_ oh -" Petra's voice climbs higher and higher. She can't control herself as she sits up a little, her breath coming so rapidly. Her body fumbles, pushing down on Dorothea's fingers, desperate. 

Before she knows it Dorothea's hand is wrapping around her neck again, shoving her back down. 

" _Ungh- mm._ " 

Her face presses against Petra's. _"Do you want to come?"_ She growls. 

Her grip closes tighter around Petra's neck than it's ever been. The choking, and the new wave of tears, are immediate. Petra feels like she can't move at all, though that's not true - her entire body is vibrating. She _chokes._ It's all she can do, her voice struggling against Dorothea's hand only to choke and sputter. 

She _needs_ to come. Her chest heaves, and she squirms beneath Dorothea's grip. 

"Ye. Es." She manages. 

_Yes._

Dorothea smiles. "Of course." 

She slips down to Petra's pussy, her hand sliding away from her throat. Petra is left gasping, as she peers down at Dorothea kneeling before her. Dorothea looks up at her through thick lashes for a moment. 

"Don't worry, I'll be careful."

And then her mouth is on Petra's pussy, joining the steady rhythm of her fingers. Her hands are on Petra's thighs as she runs her tongue over her clit, so she can feel the sigh in her shaking legs. 

"Come for me," she breathes into Petra's cunt.

It's just a curve of Dorothea's fingers, yet Petra feels it roll though her whole body - she screams her moans and sighs her release. 

And she comes right on Dorothea's face. 

**Author's Note:**

> this one's certainly out of my comfort zone lol. of all the fics i've written and trashed, i'm not sure why this is the one i actually posted - but i hope you enjoyed! thank you for reading, kudos and comments are appreciated <3


End file.
